Main:Ana Padurariu
Bracebridge, Ontario, Canada |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2015-present |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Gemini Gymnastics |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Elena Davydova, Valery Yahchybekov |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Active}}Ana Padurariu (born August 1 in Bracebridge, ON) is an elite Canadian gymnast of Romanian descent.Romanian descent She is the 2018 World balance beam silver medalist. She trains at Gemini Gymnastics under 1980 Olympic All-Around Champion Elena Davydova, and has been a member of the National Team since 2015. She speaks English, French, and Romanian.speaks three languages Junior Career 2014-2015 Padurariu competed in the novice division at the Elite Canada, winning all-around. At the Canadian National Championships, she competed in the novice division, winning gold on every event except vault, where she won bronze. She returned to the Elite Canada the following year, winning the all-around again. She went on to compete at the International Gymnix, winning team gold and floor exercise silver, and placing fourth on bars and ninth in the all-around. Later that month, she competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy, winning team silver and placing seventh in the all-around. She also qualified to balance beam finals but two falls landed her in sixth place. 2016 Padurariu competed in the junior division of the Elite Canada, winning silver in the all-around. At the International Gymnix, she won floor exercise silver, team bronze, and placed sixth in the all-around and eighth on uneven bars. She returned to the City of Jesolo Trophy, placing fourth in the all-around and on floor exercise, sixth on balance beam, and seventh on uneven bars. At the Canadian National Championships in June, she won all-around, uneven bars, and balance beam gold, and placed fifth on vault and eighth on floor exercise. In September, Padurariu competing at the Pan American Championships in Bolivia, sweeping all the gold medals except for vault. At the Olympic Hopes Cup in the Czech Republic, she did sweep the gold medals. 2017 Padurariu started off the season by sweeping the junior division of the Elite Canada in February. In March, she competed at the International Gymnix, winning bronze on vault and placing fourth with her team and on uneven bars, fifth on vault, and tenth in the all-around. In April, she competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy, winning balance beam gold, vault bronze, and placing fourth on uneven bars, fifth in the all-around, sixth on floor, and seventh with her team. In May, she swept the junior division of the Canadian National Championships. In September, she competed at the Japan Junior International, winning silver on balance beam and placing fifth in the all-around and on uneven bars. In November, she competed at the Elite Gym Massilia in France, winning floor exercise silver and team, all-around, uneven bars, and balance beam bronze. Senior Career 2018 Padurariu made her senior debut at the Elite Canada in early February. Although she won silver in the all-around, she also sustained an injury to her foot, which caused her to withdraw from the event finals.foot injury She recovered in time to compete at the Canadian Nationals in May. She only competed on uneven bars, where she won silver. In September, she competed on bars and beam at the Pan American Championships in Peru, placing fourth with her team and fourth on beam. She was later named to the Canadian team for her first World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October. She contributed to Canada's fourth place finish in the team final, their highest to date, and won a silver medal on balance beam. 2019 Padurariu began her season at the Elite Canada in early February, winning all-around, uneven bars, balance beam, and floor exercise gold. At the International Gymnix in March, she helped her team tie for bronze with Australia, and additionally won gold on uneven bars, and placed seventh on floor and eleventh in the all-around. Later that month, she delivered an impressive performance at the Stuttgart World Cup, posting the highest score on balance beam and winning silver in the all-around. Padurariu competed at the Canadian National Championships in May, winning uneven bars gold, all-around and balance beam silver, and floor exercise bronze. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany. She placed seventh in the team final and eighth on balance beam after a fall, and helped Canada qualify a full team to the 2020 Olympics. Later that month, she verbally committed to UCLA.UCLA 2020 In February, Padurariu competed at the Elite Canada, winning all-around and balance beam gold, floor exercise silver, and placing fifth on uneven bars. Medal Count References